


Devil Of The Night

by buzzare_bea



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzare_bea/pseuds/buzzare_bea
Summary: A teenager is seeking shelter from the storm and stumbles upon and abandoned mansion, he was always told not to go in there by his parents but he had thought the stories were just used to scare him, oh how he was wrong. The Heaven that was life was soon going to disappear and be replaced by something much more sinister...





	1. Chapter 1

blocked out the happiness of the sun as I trudged on through the bushes. If I don’t find shelter soon I’m going to get sick.  
I tripped over what I thought was an upturned tree root and landed on a cold yet smooth surface. I averted my eyes to whatever I had fallen on. I saw that I had actually tripped over a set of marble stairs connected to the old, abandoned mansion. I was never allowed to go near here when I was younger; my parents tried to scare me by saying that something bad would happen if I entered this place. But I’m grown up, as if I would believe those fairy tales anymore. Anyway, I had no choice but to go in- I needed to find shelter soon. I stood back up and cautiously climbed the stairs.

The door was covered in vines and the windows were either boarded up or missing. Another crash of thunder forced me to scramble inside the derelict building.

A large flight of stairs welcomed me, the steps covered in dust and…something that looked oddly like dried blood? The chandelier was hanging on by a thin wire and most of the glass and jewels had fallen off. I walked around, careful of the shattered glass. Everywhere was covered in dust and dirt; some walls even had street art from other teenagers. The white paintwork was flaking off revealing the ugly red brick underneath. Most of the hallways were pitch black. I decided to go upstairs and find somewhere to rest.

Upstairs there were many bedrooms and a couple bathrooms. I chose to stay in the most comfy looking bedroom, which was quite difficult since all the rooms were covered in bricks and ripped wallpaper. I lay down on the bed, in the middle of the room, which to my surprise was actually pretty comfy. It felt like I was lying on a cloud in Heaven as I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep slumber. Little did I know that the Heaven was soon going to turn completely different...


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes followed me everywhere as I fell, fell deep down. I could hear the screams of pain from other victims as they were tortured. All around me was glowing red and orange. Fire burned and scratched my skin, scorching my eyes.

Thunder crashed outside causing my eyes to snap open. Sweat trickled down my forehead and my hands were tremendously shaking. My breathing was fast, too fast. I felt like I had just run a marathon. My heart was racing, beating quickly. This made my blood rush through my veins at an alarming rate.   
That’s when I felt it; eyes cutting into my skin. I wasn’t alone anymore. I reached for my phone and turned on my flashlight. However when I shone it around the darkened room, there was no one there; nothing.

My feet traced the wood floor as I moved towards the doorway. Why did mansions have to be so big?

When I reached the bottom of the stone stairs, I was startled by a loud chiming. An old, dusty grandfather clock stood tall in the corner of the foyer telling me it was three in the morning. For some reason a shot of adrenaline rushed through my trembling body, what was so bad about 3am anyway? People always said that 3am was the ‘Witching Hour’, the time when ghosts came out to play and the monsters that lived under the bed arose and watched you sleep. As if I would believe that, it’s just some stupid myth that kids would believe, isn’t it?


End file.
